1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed embodiments are directed towards the field of product packaging, and in particular to product packaging which utilizes a portion of the product container as an end cap for the packaging.
2. Background of the Related Art
Product packaging serves a number of different functions, including: protecting the packaged product from accidental damage, attractively displaying the packaged product, providing descriptive and nutritional information and preventing theft or tampering. It is desirable however for a product package to be as inexpensive to manufacture as possible. On such improved package design is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,775 to Gelardi et. al, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
However, there is an ongoing need in the packaging industry for new package designs which can be more readily manufactured and require less material than conventional packaging and also provide tamper resistant features.